Mixed Signals
by Meicdon13
Summary: ONESHOT :: Gojyo never knew that getting dust in his eye would prove to be so problematic. :: 585


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. _Saiyuki _is Minekura Kazuya's baby.  
**Author's Notes: **Written for the lovely **despinamoon**. Prompt was "wink wink". Self-beta. All fuck-ups are mine. Incidentally, I'm looking for someone who's willing to beta my fics. Drop me a line if you're interested :D

* * *

**MIXED SIGNALS**

It was in yet another battle with the Kougaiji-tachi when Dokugakuji's attack sent a cloud of dust flying in Gojyo's direction. The fight had been drawing to a close when the dust hit Gojyo and for a moment, the redhead was too busy coughing to be of much use.

Kougaiji was giving his usual, "We'll be back to get the sutra," spiel when Gojyo finally escaped the Cloud of Dust. He was blinking one eye a couple of times when he realized that the youkai prince was looking at him with what seemed to be shock. And he was turning red.

"Let's go," Kougaiji said quickly and turned to leave. His lackeys quickly followed, glancing over their shoulders as they left.

_What was _that _all about?_ He turned to face the other members of the ikkou to mention the tachi's weird exit when he saw that Goku was looking at him like he'd sprouted another head. Sanzo's eyebrow was raised, his eyes on Gojyo as he put away his gun. Hakkai wasn't looking at him and was absently petting Hakuryuu.

"What?" he asked, the shakujo disappearing.

"I always knew you were an idiot but fraternizing with the enemy?" Sanzo pulled out a cig and lit it. "Tch."

Goku made a face like he'd tasted something nasty. "I feel bad for Kougaiji now."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Gojyo wasn't following the conversation. At all.

"I've seen you chasing after girls," the brunet replied. "It's not pretty."

The redhead was completely confused now. "Me? Go after Kougaiji? I don't go for his type!"

Hakkai paused in his petting to look up at him. "That's strange. Considering you just winked at him before he left."

Winked at—

"The Hell! There was dust in my eye!"

Goku snorted as Hakuryuu turned into a jeep. "Sure, kappa. And I'm actually a girl."

"Then you must be doing a good job of hiding your boobs 'cause I _wasn't _winking at Kougaiji and there _was _dust in my eye!"

Sanzo climbed into Hakuryuu, ignoring the growing argument and continued smoking his cigarette in peace. Hakkai followed suit, settling into the driver's seat. "If we want to get to the next town before dark, we'd better leave now," he said calmly, his usual smile on his face.

Gojyo and Goku climbed into the backseat, still arguing about Goku's sex and Gojyo's eye.

By the time they reached civilization, Sanzo had spent five bullets and Gojyo was busy trying to convince Hakkai that he hadn't been hitting on Kougaiji.

"C'mon, 'Kai! You _know_ that he's not my type at all!"

"I wouldn't presume to know what your type is, Gojyo," Hakkai laughed. The laugh didn't reach his eyes, though, and Gojyo wondered what had ticked Hakkai off.

Because Hakkai _was _ticked off and Gojyo was one of the few people who could read the healer's body language well enough to know. He followed the green-eyed man up the stairs after Sanzo had paid for rooms and nearly got hit by the door for his troubles.

He sat on the bed and watched as Hakkai went about fixing his bed and arranging their bags along one wall. "You know I didn't try and hit on Kougaiji, right?" he asked, determined to make things clear between him and his friend. Hakkai was probably angry that he seemed to be making eyes at their enemy.

"Mhmm," the brunet hummed neutrally. He was fluffing up his pillow.

"You have to believe me!" Gojyo stood up and walked towards Hakkai. He placed his hand on the brunet's shoulder and said, "You believe me, right?"

Green eyes glanced at him briefly before Hakkai went back to pillow fluffing. "Of course."

Gojyo grabbed Hakkai's arms and turned him around so that they were facing one another. "Like Hell you do!" he snapped. "What's wrong with you? Why're you so pissed? I keep telling you, I _didn't _wink at Kougaiji and—"

The only warning he got was the narrowing of Hakkai's eyes before a mouth slammed over his and then they were locked in a bruising kiss. Hands were threading through his hair and a thigh was pushing in between his legs. And _fuck_, Hakkai's tongue in his mouth…

When the redhead finally managed to pull back, he was panting, his hair was a mess, and his dick was throbbing within the confines of his jeans. His hands were somewhere in the vicinity of Hakkai's ass and he wasn't planning on moving them any time soon.

Hakkai's pupils were huge and his eyes were almost entirely black. He moved his hands down to Gojyo's shoulders and gripped them. "That," he panted, "is why I'm 'pissed'."

"Oh," Gojyo replied smartly. There was a pause before he continued, "I guess you know my type now, huh?" He was about to wink before he settled for wiggling his eyebrows.

Hakkai laughed and rested his head on Gojyo's shoulder.


End file.
